Mobile communication devices that include a combined text-entry keyboard and a telephony keyboard are known. Examples of such mobile communication devices include mobile stations, cellular telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), two-way paging devices, and others. Combining a traditional-style text-entry keyboard (e.g., a QWERTY-style keyboard) with a traditional-style telephony keyboard on the same mobile communication device typically involves undesirable ergonomic and/or intuitive user interface compromises. The size of the keyboard is often limited by the size of the device, making the keyboard more difficult to use.
Known mobile communication devices utilize keyboards that are associated with dome switches in order to enter characters into the device. Typically, each key in the keyboard is coupled to a single dome switch, which is positioned directly beneath the respective key. Depression of a key to activate a dome switch results in a certain tactile response from the switch. Dome switches, such as a 5 mm dome switch, are currently limited in terms of their spacing by mechanical limitations, such as the footprint of the switch. Because of these limitations, dome switches must be spaced from each other a given distance in order to operate properly. In a known mobile communication device, such as communication devices manufactured by Research in Motion Limited, a certain feel is associated with key stroke entry on the keyboard. This feel is provided, in large part, due to the tactile response the user receives from the dome switch. It is desirable to maintain this feel by utilizing the same dome switches in newer devices. However, because of the mechanical limitations of dome switches, it is often difficult to maintain this feel when a smaller device, or smaller keyboard, is desired.